Unexpected Love
by None
Summary: Set after Hogwart's. Story includes Charlie/Hermione pairings and Ginny/ Draco. Not only romance but plot and more chapters soon.
1. The beginning

The first chapter will be short however; I plan to make the rest longer and with more detail. I am unsure of some ages so I will leave them out except for those that I know.  
  
: )  
  
Some background info -  
  
Hermione, Harry and Charlie are aurors.  
  
Ginny is secretly going out with Malfoy (Draco). He is a spy for Dumbledoor but the others don't know and want to get rid of him. It seems a bit strange that Dumbledoor wouldn't tell them but he has promised Draco to keep it a secret and he means his word.  
  
Any thing else that bothers you please mention. I get c's in English if I am lucky so it will change tenses a lot as they are the main things I have trouble with. Any help would be appreciated.  
  
: )  
  
'Good morning Aurors,' echoed the round object on the desk.   
  
'See a muggle movie last night, Remus?' questioned Hermione.  
  
'Indeed I did,' answered Remus, turning his chair around to face them.  
  
I glanced at Harry, he seemed to notice my confused face and started to grin. Little things like this can get to me. Confusing muggle stuff. Remus's soothing voice soon interrupted my thoughts.  
  
'Here is your new assignment. I have a lunch meeting now, so I can't explain but anyways it's rather straight forward. Otherwise meet me back here in a weeks time to start the mission.'  
  
'You meeting Narcissa? I saw here yesterday,' I asked.  
  
"She was dropping of Georgia. Which reminds me I have to see her teacher today. Harry you coming, I know you like her,' Hermione teased.  
  
Hermione had a 5 year old daughter. George and her had started dating at Hogwarts and were with each other till he died protecting her. That was when she was 20 and after his death she had vowed revenge and had left her research job to become an auror. It was the same time as when Harry and I joined  
leaving my dragons.  
  
I had always known that Voldemort and his gang were strong and dangerous but it took a death in the family to make me join the fight. This thought often made me angry. I forced my mind to return to the present. I had to meet Ginny before she left for her job. She is now a very rich young woman with her own business. She wants me to model some of her designs but each time she asks I refuse.   
  
Not only does she ask me but also Harry and Fred. Harry also declines but she has Fred wrapped around her manicured litle finger. Although I think he looks rather feminine in the pictures so far, you have to admit he's brave.  
  
'You going to come around tonight, Charlie. We are going to go over the mission together. Harry has also offered to buy us dinner,' asked Hermione.  
  
'You mean no home cooked dinner,' I answered back. Every one knew that Hermione wasn't the best cook, even with the help of magic. The others started to laugh and I couldn't help but join in. At the moment I am not dating anyone so I didn't have any plans and I love to see and goof around with my niece.  
  
'Sure. Harry and I can give Georgia another flying lesson. She loved it last time,' I mentioned.  
  
'Well I almost died.'   
  
The family also knew about Hermione's fear of flying and as I looked towards her I could see a hint of green on her face. I couldn't help fight my grin and it turned into a grin as I saw Harry silently laugh.  
  
'Ok see you guys later' I said as I departed the room hoping that Ginny will be late. She has a really bad temper and for some insane reason expects others to meet her on time but adopts a different attitude when it comes to her meeting you on time.  
  
I liked walking. It always leaves me time to think and I like to do a little exercise everyday. Woman seem to think I am attractive and have had a few relationships with women who I have met walking or jogging. It is just as hard to find Miss's Right as it is for women to find Mr Right.  
  
I can see the bright restaurant ahead. Now I can even see some red hair. Yeah definitely Ginny. Oh no she has Lavender with her. A close friend of hers an a recent ex-girlfriend of mine. I was the one to break things off. She didn't seem that upset about the break-up either so hopefully the air wont be full of tension.  
  
Oh no I can see a camera. Ginny probably wants to take some pics of me. I don't really care for photos unless it's in a big group. Today I wore some of my more scruffy clothes from when I used to work with the dragons. I can't think of a way to get out of it unless I go to Hermione's place now. That's a good enough excuse to leave.  
  
'Hey guy's' I greeted giving Ginny a quick hug.  
  
'Hello Char, looking great today. Isn't it great that Lavendar brought a camera. She can take a few pics.'  
  
'Sorry sis, but I am going to Hermione's. Harry's going to be there and I need to talk to him so I must run. Nice seeing you today Lav and you to sis,' and with a rushed hug I managed to escape. It might be better if I apparate to Hermione's place then risk them following me. I can smell the delicious scent of chocolate. It's at the bakery and it's a mouth-watering mud cake. Well If Harry's getting dinner I may aswell get desert.  
  
Now I can apparate and the cake is safe in its box. Hermione's place is in a wizard settlement, near a muggle city, so its safe to apparate.  
  
It only takes a few seconds and I am right in front of her beautiful home. George and Fred did open a joke store and it is very successful. Its funny how we all used to be poor but now most of us a rich.  
  
I like Hermione's door its Green and the sound of the bell is a beautiful little melody. I can hear little footsteps running to the door.  
  
I know it's Georgia.   
  
'Hey sweetie,' I greet.  
  
'Charlie,' she cried with enthusiasm.  
  
'Alright hop on,' I say bending down so she can jump on my back. She loves piggyback rides. She is rather small and very light. I move in the direction of the kitchen where I can hear laughter.  
  
'Hey Charlie. Ginny scare you again,'  
  
'Yeah the evil camera,'  
  
'Why don't you just let her take a few pictures. You are both good looking and it could help her business,'  
Hermione asked.  
  
'Would you let her take your picture. Besides she is rich enough,'  
  
Harry backed me up on this. Soon after we settled for dinner in which Georgia told us all about her new pet owl and cat, her day at school and what she wanted to do on the weekend. She really liked the chocolate cake, well everyone did.  
  
All the talking tired her out so she decided to read then go to bed. She had adopted Hermione's love of books and was an advanced reader for her age. We all said goodnight and Hermione left to tuck her in.  
  
'Have you looked at the mission. It is a bit different from normal,' Harry questioned.  
  
'Nah haven't had time. we can look over it now. We'll just wait for Hermione,' I answered back.  
  
Hermione then entered the room and we all moved to the kitchen. Hermione started to brew some delicious smelling tea while Harry read out the mission.  
  
'It mainly says we are to go undercover and assume different identities. We will be going to resort in some tropical place where a death eater group my be. We are to go there and look the place out and spy on any suspicious people. Malfoy and some others are going to be there so we are to be on guard at all times. Blah, blah, blah. Ah here some interesting news. I am 45 year old widower no kids and you to will be posing as a couple both 30 with your 6 year old daughter. Other agents will be there and we will meet them next week. All will be on guard of Georgia so she is kept safe. Otherwise it will end when they tell us minimum of 1 week.'   
  
I stared at Hermione and was about to ask a question when Harry interrupted me.  
  
'You guy's have to share a room which will lead into Georgia's and I will be on another level.'  
  
'So we will share a room,' I glanced at Hermione to see how she was taking the news.  
  
' I need to owl Remus. I want an auror nanny to be with Georgia at all times,' I could almost feel Hermione's anxiety of taking Georgia with them.  
  
'Oh what Charlie. It's not like you have never shared a room before.'  
  
'Yeah that's fine. Sounds like an ok mission and don't worry Hermione we will all look over Georgia.'  
  
'Yeah Georgia will love to go on holiday,' commented Harry.  
  
After I finished the tea I said a quick goodbye and arranged to meet them in two days. I hope this mission won't be too hard. I apparated home and was soon asleep after finishing a rather rude owl from Ginny. Oh well in a weeks tome she won't be able to bother me.  
  
: )  
  
Thats the end of chapter one and any comments would be appreciated. Thanks for bothering to read.  



	2. Early leave

Thanks for the reviews.  
  
To the dickhead who left this review -  
  
No offence, but this dumb. Nothing happens, it's boring, and the characters aren't the same as in the real books. You should add action and build a PLOT. (Um...in case you didn't know, it has a beginning with some action which builds up to a climax where the big action takes place and then it sort of cools off. As of now in this story, there is no action WHATSOEVER. IMPROVE!) Okay, not much else, but Ginny/Draco is used way to often and TOTALLY sucks. I'm not surprised you get C's in English.  
  
Did I put this fic under action I think not. If you had bothered to read what I said this is just a small start and an introduction to the story. I think its a bit better then doing a 10-word prologue. Also who cares if you don't like g/d. It is my story. Also, did I claim to be J.K Rowling. No they're her characters and I don't know how to write them exactly like hers, besides they are older. I do agree with you on one thing I am surprised I don't get D's in English.   
  
To the people that said there was no Ron. Well I forgot about him. For some reason I hate him at ff.net or any other sort of fan fiction. I will however give him a small part.  
  
: )  
  
Tap. Tap.  
  
I like to get a good nights rest but it is extremely hard to when you can hear tap, tap pounding in your ear making sleep difficult. It is also cold. My bed is comfortable and warm whereas outside the bed is cold. I prefer to sleep with little on and this prevents me from climbing out of bed and answering the owl. Wizards really should get telephones.   
  
Slippers. I need some comfortable, cosy slippers. Maybe I will ask mum to make me some when I visit her. Ah I see a robe on the chair now I have no excuse to stay in bed.   
  
I fumble with the tie hoping to keep as much cool air our as possible. Oh it's Ceres, Ron's new owl. Poor little Pigwig died a short time ago. I think that's the reason Ron took off on a holiday. He has been gone for 2 weeks now. Hermione thinks he has found someone. It was around the same time as he and Justin broke up. They have an on and off relationship. It was quite a shock when Ron announced his love for Justin. Mum really likes him. Mum too George's death really hard, but it has brought Hermione and her closer to each other and she makes a great grandmother to Georgia.  
  
I opened the window and quickly shut it almost taking a few feathers from poor Ceres. The letter looks long and Ron isn't much of a letter writer. Something big must be happening. My fingers are so cold they don't want to open the letter oh well.   
  
Finally I got the tie undone and unrolled the parchment.  
  
Dear Charlie,  
  
Hi. Italy is great and so serene and beautiful. There is so much to do and I have hardly had time to sit down. How are things there? I got an owl from Hermione and Georgia a week ago but that is it. Can't you spend a few minutes writing to your brother? Nah just kidding man.   
  
I know it may be hard to believe but guess whom I met yesterday. Can you guess? Justin. After that stupid breakup he asked mum where I went and came and visited me. Tell Hermione for me. She will love to hear the news. It's wonderful we went on a romantic cruise yesterday and then to dinner. It was so romantic. I keep on repeating the word romantic. Scary.  
  
I got this ridiculous owl from Ginny the other day asking me for some names and numbers of handsome men. She wants them for some fashion show or something. Made me laugh for a good hour. She said you refused but Fred was quite happy to do a bit of modelling. I think he wants to sabotage her plans. Could you pass on a letter to him. It's about some business. Just a market for joke stores in Italy.  
  
Otherwise there is no more news and Justin is calling me. He wants me to be his tour guide. Anyway give my love to the family and tell Georgia I got her this great present.  
  
Love,  
  
Ron  
  
Well Ron and Justin are back on. Maybe I am doomed to spend the rest of my life on my own. I hate depressing thoughts like these. I have to do something to clear my mind. A shower will make me feel better. A hot shower helps soothe my nerves.  
  
I am half way through washing my hair, it is getting quite long. I can hear someone knocking on the door. Oh well I had better answer the door. It is probably Ginny. Lucky I didn't slip in the puddle of water on the floor. I grabbed the only towel and wrapped it around my waist.  
  
'Ok, ok I am coming,' I yelled running towards the door the knocks were becoming more and more impatient.  
  
I flicked the lock off and opened the door to reveal a harassed looking Hermione and a sleepy Georgia.  
  
'Charlie they have moved the mission closer you'll have to pack now. We need to meet Remus in his office in 20 minutes. Harry is going to meet us their in a few days,' Hermione explained.  
  
'Why so early.'   
  
'They have found the death eaters are taking muggle transportation and we have to follow them. Georgia and I are packed and ready to go.'  
  
'Ok just let me get dressed. Maybe you could make some coffee,' I asked.  
  
'Alright just hurry,'  
  
I must pack out some muggle clothes. I have many, as it is rather inconvenient to look after dragons in a flimsy robe. Anyway it only takes me a few minutes to pack. Remus will provide us with muggle money anyway.   
  
'Ok let's apparate,' I said to Hermione,  
  
In a few seconds I was in front of Remus's office as was Hermione and Georgia. I knocked on his door but stumbled as he opened the door at the same time.  
  
'Ok you guy's ready to go. Hermione please brief him on the mission. Mandy will be your babysitter and will meet you there. Otherwise everything is taken care of. Just use this portkey to the airport and there will be a person to guide you. Good luck and have a safe trip.'  
  
'Ok,' was my answer, I am still half asleep.  
  
I turned to Hermione who was carrying Georgia and had shrunk her suitcases. I did the same then touched the portkey, feeling it pull me to another place. I saw Hermione in front of me, standing in a small bare room.   
  
'Hello. You'll need this for your suitcases. They need to be of muggle standards and I will direct you to your flight,' said a friendly witch.  
  
'Off to another adventure, Hermione,'   
  
'Yeah,'  
  
She sounded a bit apprehensive. Probably worried about Georgia. I followed the guide who was helpfully pushing the trolley while I examined my surroundings. A huge building full of different looking muggles.   
  
'Hermione are flights scary,' I asked.  
  
'No not really, besides they have vomit bags,' she replied laughing.  
  
Good thing I have a strong stomach.  
  
: )  
  
Where should they go? What should Ron's gift be? Romance will start happening soon and I will attempt to write in Ginny or Draco's pov to do their side of the story. Again thanks for the reviews.  



End file.
